Too Late To Make It
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Ross' life is going wrong. He is depressed. And stressed. How will he take the news of Chandler and Monica being together? The nightmare begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure we should tell him? I mean it's a lot for him to deal with when he is off work. He is stressed. I don't think it's the best time for that." Chandler said.

"Ross is cool. He will be fine with it. I don't see why he wouldn't be." Monica replied, chopping vegetables. Chandler sighed but continued to set up the plates for Monica.

/

Ross walked into Monica and Chandlers apartment to see them both looking nervous.

"What's up?" He asked. Chandler looked at Monica.

"Nothing," Monica said. Ross shrugged and moved past the pair, taking over chopping the vegetables for Monica. Chandler looked at Monica, and she nodded, signalling it was time to tell Ross. Chandler took a deep breath and tapped Ross on the shoulder. Ross turned around to face Chandler.

"We need to tell you something. Monica and I are kind of a... Thing." Chandler told him. Ross' expression said nothing and he turned around again, picking up the sharp knife and continuing to cut the vegetables. Chandler looked at Monica and she shrugged. Slowly, Chandler moved closer to the back of Ross. He tapped his shoulder. In what seemed like 2 seconds, Ross whipped around, stared at Chandler and stabbed the knife into his stomach. As Chandler collapsed on the floor Ross dropped the knife, turned, and walked out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No!" Monica screamed as Chandler fell to the floor, landing in a crumpled heap. She was stuck. Should she run after Ross? He seemed a mess. But Chandler.

Chandler.

Chandler who was lying on her kitchen floor, bleeding. She locked the apartment door and ran over to Chandler, ripping a towel off the table. She knelt down next to him.  
"Chandler, can you hear me?" She asked. Chandler just nodded, a pained expression on his face. She carefully tried to sit him up, and knelt his head on her lap, trying to relax him. She reached for her cellphone and dialed 911. When she got through to the ambulance, she tried to stay calm.  
"911, What's your emergency?" A lady asked.  
"My boy-... my_ friend_ has been stabbed," Monica said. Saying this made it real, and she began to cry.  
"Miss, try and stay calm. Where was he stabbed?"  
"In the stomach," Monica told her, sniffing.  
"As long as he wasn't stabbed in the chest, he'll be alright. I need to send for an abulance. Adress?"  
"Greenwich Village apartment block number 7 apartment 20," Monica said.  
"I've sent for one, it's on its way. Meanwhile, keep calm and talk to him, try to get him to reply. He might throw up, so try and sit him up but mind his stomach. Don't let him close his eyes. Unlock the door, they won't be long, Miss."  
"Thank you," Monica said, hanging up and then getting up to unlock the door. She turned back to Chandler, who was about to drift off. She shook him gently and he looked up at her. "I'm not aloud to let you sleep, honey." She told him. "Talk to me," She said.  
"Where am I?" He asked, sounding dazed.  
"You're on my kitchen floor." She said.  
"I'm bleeding Mon, look," He showed her his hand, which had blood on.  
"I know sweetie." She said. Chandler closed his eyes again, and Monica was about to wake him up when he rolled over and started throwing up. Monica panicked but then remembered what the woman on the phone had said. "He might throw up, so try and sit him up but mind his stomach." Monica tried to sit Chandler up, and rubbed his back. At that moment, two paramedics rushed in and Monica had to move. They were asking Chandler questions, but he was nearly out of it. So Monica answered for him. It occoured to her while they were answering, that they might aswell be married she knew so much about him. The paramedics lifted Chandler on a stretcher and carried him all the way downstairs. When they got to the ran, a man helped Monica into the back of the van, and she took Chandler's hand of her own accord. She smiled when he gave her hand a weak squeze.

He was okay.


End file.
